Is there Anyone? A NalexNelena OneShot
by Taylaa
Summary: Alex is left alone in this world. Is there anyone out there that can help her? Well, Nate might be able to! Nalex, Nelena, NatexAlex, NickxSelena :


Is There Anyone?

A Nalex One-Shot

Boston by Augustanna inspired this story.

Listen to that for full effect. :)

* * *

Nate came across a crying girl as he walked through the park. He stopped abruptly and sat cross-legged next to her, his back against a tree. "In the light of the sun, is there anyone?" She sang. She looked so lost. Her eyes were all red, and you could see that tears had been shed. "I can't imagine the world you must have crossed," he said. He didn't know what else to say. "Oh please. You don't even know me. You don't care, just like the rest of them. You don't have to wear my chains." Nate could hear the pain dripping off of her voice. He couldn't understand why, but he wanted to pull this girl into a hug and just let her cry. He wanted to let her cry until there were no tears left.

"I'm Alex. And the world I live in is a cold cruel place," she began. You don't know how it feels… to cry yourself to sleep every night, wondering why you were born in the first place. Almost every day my dad tells me I was his biggest mistake, and he wishes he could take it all back. I hurt my mom more than I'm hurt. I'm constantly yelling at her, and she leaves. She'll take off until she feels she's strong enough to come back. Do you even know what it's like to know that you hurt your mom so much that she has to leave just to pick up the pieces?" She paused, giving him a moment to take it all in. "I have to stop myself from running away, because I know that if my mom comes back, she'd be devastated to find me gone. I know that I could hurt her even worse than before if I ran away. But I want to run away, so bad, Nate. I can't stand it here. Do you know how it feels to be beaten down by kids every day? Do you know how it feels to have your best friend not stick up for you when people are calling you the most hurtful names and saying things they don't realize make me want to just die!?" She had to pause again. She let out a few shaky breaths before looking up at Nate. He didn't know how this Alex girl knew his name, but she looked less hurt than before. He still didn't say anything, knowing if he did it would ruin the trust he had going for him. So he just waited for her to continue.

"I want to just die, Nate. I wish I could just die. I know it's impossible for me to live on this Earth and be happy, so why not put an end to my misery? Because of my mom, that's why. No matter how many times I hurt her, she's always there for me. At the end of the day, when I come in from where I've been, crying, with a broken heart. She helps me mend it. **That **is why I am still on this Earth." He didn't know what to say. He knew she was done speaking now, as she had begun to look around, seeing if anyone had spotted her crying.

Just as he was about to open his mouth, to say something, he closed it again; she was about to say something. "I walk through this park every day, wondering why people are so cruel. And when the wilting flowers look at me, it seems like they aren't the only ones crying, I am too, Nate. I am too." He just looked at her, even with puffy eyes and her hair disheveled; he could tell there was something special about her. There was something that made him listen, and care. If this was anyone else, he would have kept walking, minding his own business. But something about her had pulled him to her. Something had made him want to listen. It made him want to listen to everything she had to say and to fix it all.

"Alex, it may seem bad now, but it _has_ to get better. Your best friend might not stick up for you, and your mom might leave, and your dad might hate you, and the kids at school might torture you, but I wouldn't. I would never do that to you. I would stick up for you, and stay by your side, and love you, and fix you. I'm here for you now." Nate said what he had to and she looked at him with a sparkle in her eye. '_Maybe, just maybe, I can be the one to fix her; I can be the one to guide her._'

"You know, Nate, I think I'm going to go to Boston. I'm just going to start my whole life over. I'll go where_ nobody_ knows my name. I just **need** to get out of California. I'm so tired of all of this warm weather, it makes me envious. It makes me wish I could feel warmth from others. Maybe I'll get a lover, but I'm scared to love. So I'll end up flying him out of here. I'll get him away from me. I'm so, so scared. It's decided, I'll go to Boston. Or maybe I'm just tired. I need a new town, Nate. I need to just leave it all behind. I need the sunrise for once; I'm so tired of the sunset. I've heard it's nice in the summer and then they have snow. I've always loved snow. Their seasons change. It shows that everything is always changing. It's always warm here. I'm so sick of this warmth all of the time." She was babbling about Boston, and about how happy she could be. But what she didn't know was how **un**happy Nate would be. He was beginning to like this Alex girl, she couldn't just leave now. Especially since she had just made a new friend.

As she walked away, ready to pack her things, Nate mumbled something. "Boston, where no one knows our names."

I REALLY like how this ended. And it's been stuck in my head for days. I had to get it out on paper/document. Lol. But seriously, I love the way this turned out. And I've added to the next chapter of I Who Have Nothing. Slowly, but surely, the writer's block is subsiding! 


End file.
